


A Good Man

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [27]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's her ideal man. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

Riza respects this man. She has sworn to follow him and dedicated her life to supporting him because she thinks the goals he wants to achieve are worth it. Sometimes she even thinks that she might be in love with him.

 _No, that's a lie. You know you're in love with him, so much and so intensely that it **hurts** that you can't tell him. Sometimes you hate his idealism that you usually cherish so much, because it means that you can never be together. Some things are more important than love._

Riza knows that he respects her, that he values her advice, friendship and support. She also knows that he values the advice, friendship and support of all his other subordinates. But she has known him the longest, has seen him through the fire, blood and terror that was the Ishvalan war.

 _He values you more. You know he does. You've seen what looks he gives you when he thinks no one else is paying attention. He feels something **more** for you. He must. You know it's not all in your head._

Riza knows that Roy Mustang is a man in a million. He is brilliant and dedicated, (mostly) honest and kind. A genuinely good ma-

". . . all female officers will be required to wear **TINY MINISKIRTS!** "

 _But sometimes you just feel like bludgeoning him unconscious with the nearest pile of paperwork. . ._

As Havoc gushes, she opts to sigh and hold her forehead instead.


End file.
